Kingdom Hearts 3Chapter 1
by OrganizationAwesome
Summary: Those Who Wiled The...Control The Fate...Of Kingdom Hearts...


_**Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**The Keyblade Wars**_

**Prologue**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi have received a letter from King Mickey. **

_I wanted to tell you right away,_

_About memories from the past that sleep within you,_ _And about the pieces that will tie you to your future._ _Sora, Riku, Kairi,_ _the truth behind the Keyblade,_ _has found its way through so many people,_ _and now I know that it rests in your hearts._ _Sora,_ _you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_ _and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._ _It's possible that all your journeys so far,_ _have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._ _I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._ _And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

**Master Xehanort had returned, and, as Yen Sid predicted, he brought Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas with him. He is preparing a giant army of heartless and Nobodies to assault Kingdom Hearts and free it.**

**Zack Fair, champion of Olympus Colosseum, has returned to Radiant Garden. He, along with his allies, attempt to use the power of Kingdom Hearts to get back to Dissidia.**

**An Unknown force with control of the Unversed has arrived. Three mysterious figures lead this army, each with the goal to destroy all worlds containing light or darkness, in an attempt to leave the universe free from light or darkness.**

**Each "faction" wants one thing:Kingdom Hearts. An all out war has come. Light and Darkness meet in the final clash to free Kingdom Hearts...**

**The Keyblade Wars!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_** Sora awoke from a slumber. It has been two days since he received the letter from King Mickey about the upcoming journey. Sora had already realized what was to come, but was unhappy about leaving Kairi alone. Sure, she would stay on this island with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, but even if they could keep her safe, what would happen if she was harmed?**_

_** Sora left his chambers, and saw the ocean from a balcony view. He saw Destiny Island, and he decided to make a trek to the Island. He got in his dingy, and made his way to the Island. He saw all the islanders standing on the miniature island. **_

_** After docking, Sora ran to the mini island. He ran across the bridge and joined the group.**_

_** "Sora! Sleep much?" Riku said smirking.**_

_** "Not funny! My alarm just didn't sound, alright smart guy?" The group laughed.**_

_** "So what's going on here?" Sora asked.**_

_** "We were just talking about that letter Kairi got." Tidus said.**_

_** "Yeah. Sora...if you were okay with it, we agreed on leaving for Disney tomorrow." Sora wasn't shocked about this. He figured he had to venture to Disney at some point, and that point is tomorrow. **_

_** "I'm...i'm okay with that! The worlds aren't safe right now and...and we need to save um...right Riku?" Riku nodded and smirked.**_

_** "Right!" Riku went over to Sora and messed up his hair. Sora pushed him lightly. The group started laughing.**_

_** Tidus and Wakka went to play Blitzball on the shore, Selphie went to writing her fanfiction, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the Paopu tree. They said nothing. All they did was stare into space. And then it happened.**_

_** The clouds in the sky began to part, and a light spiral formed in the sky. It began to pick up speed and started gathering immense light. All action on the island stopped. Everyone stared into the spiral of light.**_

_** "Do you feel them...Sora?" Sora heard a mysterious voice in his mind, but he knows he had not imagined it. Sora jumped off the Paopu tree and looked around. He began calling out former enemies names.**_

_** "Ansem? Xemnas? Who is it?" Riku and Kairi were confused by the insane words and tone of Sora. Sora stared into the light gate. He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it the spiral.**_

_** "Sora!" Kairi shouted. Sora shot a beam of light at the spiral. After contact was made, the spiral, moving at a face past, stopped. Riku stared on in amazement.**_

_** "Riku...let's go..." Sora began to levitate, and Riku, slow to follow at first, began to do the same. Kairi reached out to the two, as Riku looked down on her.**_

_** "Kairi...go..." A feminine voice called Kairi. She didn't know the voice, but she began to levitate. She slowly caught up to Riku and Sora, who, at the time, didn't even know she was there. As the trio slowly approached the light,images of Ventus, Terra, and Aqua followed behind them.**_


End file.
